Adios
by phadium
Summary: Es la primera cosa que vez al abrir los ojos... La ultima cosa que vez al decir adiós... [Aokuro]


**N/A: **_Bueno...emm... no tengo mucho que decir. Solo que espero que disfruten de este One- Shot que se me ocurrió de repente, lamento si hay errores de ortografía. Si me dejan un reviews disciendome si les gusto se los agradecería mucho / _

_La cancion se llama "Something Inside" que es de _Jonathan Rhys Meyers.

Tanto el anime/manga y la canción aquí mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los utilice para crear este One- Shot.

**000000000000000000000000**

**Adios.**

**00000000000000000000000000**

Se llevo ambas manos la cara, tratando así de que sus lagrimas no lograran salir de sus ojos celestes.

Desde hace rato que se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin un moverse no un centímetro, pues siente la mirada del moreno sobre su persona. Como si tratara de encontrar las razones por las que el pequeño se iba.

¡Ahg! ¿Pero a quien trataba de engañar? Ambos sabían las razones por las que su relación estaba llegando a su final.

Escucho como Aomine soltaba un suspiro ruidoso, estaba seguro de que quería decir algo, pero el no quería escucharlo. Si lo hacia se terminaría arrepintiendo de la decisión que tomo desde ya algunos días, y entraría de nuevo a ese circulo vicioso donde lo único que se conseguía era salir lastimado. Y no solo el, si no Aomine también.

Se levanto de la cama y abrió el ropero que es estaba en frente de donde estaba el, sacando la poca ropa que faltaba. La doblo y la metió en la maleta negra que estaba sobre la cama. Cerrándola una vez terminada su tarea y camino hacia la puerta del cuarto. Donde el moreno se encontraba apoyado en uno de los lados.

Sin dejar que sus nervios se notaran, solo siguió su camino, pasando a un lado del mas alto. Manteniendo la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo. Por mas que se esforzaba, estaba seguro de que terminaría llorando.

Aomine no lo ha dejado de ver desde que recibió la noticia de que Kuroko se iba a ir. Al escuchar eso, primero trato de convencer al otro de que su decisión era muy precipitada, sabiendo de sobra que hasta el estaba totalmente consciente de que estaba equivocado. Para luego terminar resignándose y solo poder ver como hacia sus maletas.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, viéndolo pasar a su lado, yendo en dirección de la puerta.

Pero ¡Diablos! Que eso no podía estar pasando, o mas bien, ¡No _debía _de estar pasando! Y con ese tonto pensamiento, sin detenerse a pensar, lo tomo bruscamente de la muñeca, provocando que el peli celeste levantara su cabeza para poder mirarlo, desviándola de nuevo al instante. Sintiendo como después de ese pequeño acto, su cuerpo se tensaba ante el tacto de su mano contra su muñeca.

_Cuando aquello que estas buscando..._

…_No tiene lugar para ser encontrado..._

_-_Por favor...-

Apenas un susurro, bajito, pero que escucha perfectamente bien.

_Y vuelves con fuerza sobre tus movimientos..._

…_Tratando de darle forma..._

_...Lo quieres alcanzar..._

_...Lo quieres tener..._

No quiere soltarlo, no si sabe que si lo hace, se marchara. Su agarre se vuelve mas fuerte, como si con eso pudiera impedir lo inevitable.

El lo sabe. Sabe muy bien que lo que esta haciendo es incorrecto. Que eso los esta echando a perder en vez de beneficiarlos. Retenerlo no cambiaría nada. Solo empeoraría mas las cosas. Pero aun así , quería tenerle entre sus brazos como todas las mañanas a pesar de saber que sus caricias estarían faltas de amor. De amor sincero.

Kuroko había sido su primer amor y viceversa, y quería que así fuera por siempre.

-Por favor..- Repite el peli celeste.-... No lo hagas.

-Tetsu...

Levanta su mano libre con la intención de acariciar el pelo Kuroko, pero se detiene cuando lo escucha hablar.

-Detente... Detén esto.

Solo es hasta ese momento en el que nota como su voz se esta quebrando de a poco y trata de ocultar las pequeñas lagrimas que se empeñaron en salir de sus grandes ojos color azul celeste.

_Es la primera cosa que vez al abrir los ojos..._

_...La ultima cosa que vez al decir adiós..._

_...Algo dentro de ti llora y te maneja..._

Le estaba lastimando con sus acciones, y no se refería a lo físico. ¿Como mantenerlo con el, al hacerlo solo le hacia daño? No había forma alguna. Si hacia eso solo estaría siendo egoísta. Prestando atención solo a lo que el siente, pero no a los sentimientos de los demás.

Soltó su muñeca, para luego inmediatamente envolverlo entre sus brazos. Dando, después de mucho tiempo, cargado de verdaderos sentimientos. Por que si, a pesar de querer que se quedara, el ya tampoco sentía nada por el pequeño.

Apoyo su barbilla sobre el pelo celeste de Kuroko.

Poco segundos después sintió como el pequeño le devolvía el abrazo, pasando sus bracitos pálidos al rededor de la cadera de Aomine. Enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

_Tanto tiempo has estado corriendo en círculos..._

_...Al rededor de lo que esta en juego..._

_...Pero ahora los tiempos vienen por tus pies..._

_...Para llevarte a un solo lugar..._

-Siento mucho que este haya terminado así.- Soltó el moreno, dejando salir el también lagrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento.

-Yo también, pero esto tenia que pasar en algún momento.-

Deshizo el abrazo, levantando su cara y dejando ver que sus ojos se habían puesto de un color rojizo en tan poco tiempo. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un corto beso al que había sido hasta ahora su pareja.

Volvió a tomar su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta para luego abrirla. Pero antes de salir, giro su vista de nuevo al moreno que lo veía. Sonrio debilmente, para luego decir:

-Adiós...

Cuando el pequeño salio, el se permitió caer sobre sus rodillas, quedando incado en el piso de madera. Si tan solo ese "Adios" hubiera sido un "Hasta luego". Al menos así hubiera tenido una pequeña esperanza de que se volverían a ver. Pero estaba consciente de que eso ya no seria posible.

_...Es la primera cosa que vez al abrir los ojos..._

_...La ultima cosa que vez al decir adios..._

**0000000000000000000000000**

-Phadium.


End file.
